nintendo_allstar_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreteller Ira
Foreteller Ira (予知者イラ, Yochisha Ira), also known as Master Ira (マスター・イラ, Masutā Ira), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. He is the leader of the Unicornis Union and is an apprentice of the Master of Masters. ".''" :—Foreteller Ira. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Matthew Mercer (English), Yuichiro Umehara (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. He is a reliable Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Unicornis. The Master often makes fun of his serious nature. His role is to become the new leader of the foretellers after the Master vanishes. Status enhancements and powerful special attacks are a main part of his strategy. Focus on healing and defensive tactics to survive this battle. Appearance Foreteller Ira is a young man with light skin who wears a white and gold unicorn mask and a white hooded cloak over a light blue robe, shirt, and sash, each with gold embroidering. His shirt is worn beneath his cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past his wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are gold in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ira is a dependable individual with a no-nonsense attitude. As leader of the Foretellers, he displays this attitude when he rebukes Aced for raising his Keyblade against another. He is a mindful individual; he takes care to preserve the events that lead to the future, and tries not to upset the balance between the Unions when Gula starts collecting more Lux. He can, however, be quick to make assumptions about people and about the state of affairs. He is quick to assume that there is a traitor among the five Foretellers, and he is also quick to assume that the traitor is the person in possession of the Lost Page. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Ira's Keyblade Foreteller Ira wields a Keyblade that has a black handle, contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds. The curvature of the guard resembles a harp or lyre. The base is an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn and yellow eyes and with red and black detail. Around the horn are rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold. The shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges. Etched into the shaft in gold and filled with black are four elongated heart-like shapes, the fourth of which resembles Terra's Mark. Eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching. From the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes. This and a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth. The Keychain is made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with the Gazing Eye at the center. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Ira was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". He was assigned his name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, he received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, he established the Unicornis Union to battle the darkness while using his tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis Etymology Ira's name is derived from the Latin word "ira", or Wrath, which is symbolized and represented by a unicorn in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Aced * Foreteller Ava * Luxu External links * Foreteller Ira Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters